highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 10 (Season 2, NEW)
"A Three Way Stand-Off Variety!" is the tenth episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on September 8, 2013. Summary Continuing from previous episode, Issei meets the leader of the Angels, the Archangel Michael. He receives the Holy Sword, Ascalon, from Michael and proceeds to assimilate it into his Boosted Gear. Michael leaves shortly after that. After Michael leaves, Issei and Akeno have a conversation regarding Akeno's identity. This results in Issei's deepening of his bonds with Akeno, who gives him a lap pillow until a jealous Rias appears and forces him to leave with her. Issei, then, leaves with Rias, heading back to the school to help Gasper with his training. Gasper shows great improvement in controlling his powers, which pleases Issei. Later, Issei is in his room, contemplating about Akeno's well being: how he should have been more considerate about her feelings while asking about her past. While he's thinking to himself, he hears a knocking on his door. Rias, enters with Akeno following after her, explaining that due to the meeting and preparations running late, she would be staying overnight at the Hyoudou Residence. As Issei notes that Akeno is back to her usual self, Rias comments on how Issei said that he liked Akeno no matter who she was and no matter where she came from. This led to a friendly fight over who can comfort Issei the most until Asia walks in. Realizing that Rias and Akeno have got the upper hand in the battle for Issei's affection, Asia is upset. The next morning, Issei wakes up feeling heavy, and when he sees Rias, Asia, and Akeno all sleeping with him naked, he screams. On the day of the conference, Rias and her servants go to the meeting room, leaving Koneko and Gasper behind. At the meeting, they meet Azazel and Vali, who are representing the Fallen Angels, Michael, who is representing the Angels and Sirzechs and Serafall who are representing the Devils as the Three Factions start the meeting. Meanwhile, a group of mysterious people approach Gasper and Koneko who are standing by at the Occult Research Clubroom. Stats Original air date: September 8, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance. New characters listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime *In the Light Novel, Issei describes Michael as an angel wrapped in an extravagant white robe, while in the Anime, Michael wears something similar to a robe but with a different color. *In the Light Novel, Rassei, Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia weren't present when Issei and Asia help train Gasper. *In the Light Novel, an unnamed female Angel accompanied Michael for the Angel side in the meeting, while in the Anime, it was Irina who accompanied him. *In the Light Novel, Gasper was left alone inside the club room, while in the Anime, Koneko stayed with him. *In the Light Novel, only Sona was present from her team, while in the Anime, Tsubaki was there by her side. *In the Light Novel, the leaders of Three Factions brought up the topic regarding the death of God at the beginning of the meeting (before Azazel spoke about a peace proposal), while in the Anime, they didn't talk about it until halfway through the meeting. External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media